


Оптимизация

by Daisjo



Series: Перезагрузка [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Imperial Luke Skywalker, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Продолжение к фику "Перезагрузка", маленькое и бессюжетное, про будни двух Скайуокеров на Звездной Кузнице.Предупреждение: в тексте присутствуют абсолютно неканонные, нестандартные и неправильные ситхи. Они глубоко раскаиваются в собственном существовании, но к Свету не вернутся.Предупреждение: в тексте герои неприлично ругаются на древнеситхском)))
Series: Перезагрузка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801315
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Оптимизация

\- Кшаес!.. - "Опять мощности не хватило".

Люк со стоном поднял голову от рабочей поверхности. Кажется, он опять расшиб лоб. Ну да, точно, будет приличных размеров шишка. И ведь не спишешь на глючащую аппаратуру, она-то отработала штатно, просто очередная неверная калибровка. Что поделать, такое количество переменных не просчитать заранее, работает только метод перебора, древний, как лазерная палка-копалка. Проект "Ультима" в который уж раз за последние месяцы показал свое истинное лицо чересчур самонадеянным джедаям.

Перед глазами мельтешили разноцветные круги, под череп будто неисправный сейбер забили кувалдой - как есть все признаки сенсорной перегрузки, а ведь он еще толком "маневрировать" не начал! Оставалось утешаться, что неодаренный испытатель, скорее всего, не выдержал бы и этого. Хотя утешение как раз хреновое: "Ультиму" разрабатывают именно для неодаренных.

Казалось бы, весьма перспективная тема: воплотить в жизнь любимую фишку крутого пилота из голо-романов - нейроинтерфейс. Возможность чувствовать машину всем телом, отправлять импульс на движение прямо к цепям питания. Это обеспечит запредельную скорость реакции, огромное преимущество той армии, которая сможет наладить серийный выпуск. Главное, ухитриться не задействовать болевые рецепторы в принятии информации, обеспечить вменяемость пилотов и их адекватное переключение с режима полета на нормальную жизнь... решить еще десятка два технических проблем, вылезающих с неумолимостью дианоги в мусорном отсеке. Люк знал: даже в его времени еще не нашли приемлемого решения, но тогда и условия были совсем не те. Одно уничтожение Звездной Кузницы чего стоит, туда ведь собрали талантливых конструкторов со всей Империи. И радостно гепнули, ритт'эр кшаес!

Люк фыркнул, потер виски. Понемногу боль отступала. Разум отходил от чрезмерного количества входящих сигналов неизвестной конфигурации, краем зацепивших ноцицептивное поле. Люк хотя бы мог подстраховаться Силой при сверхпороговых значениях мощности потока, переводя часть работы в подсознание, сплавляя тело и технику безо всякого интерфейса, пусть и с меньшей чувствительностью. Одаренные так и летают, но укомплектовать одаренными авиагруппировку хотя бы одного крейсера, не говоря уже о флоте... Черная Эскадрилья отца наполовину состояла из гениев, наполовину из пропущенных джедаями, почти латентных, ничего не знающих о Силе разумных. И то, противников для нее было очень и очень мало. Здесь же подобное вообще было не принято, как обычно, не хватало кадров. Хотя, вроде что-то такое планировалось организовать в скором времени, новый проект истребителя (попытка всего лишь пристроить сдвоенный ионный двигатель на местное шасси в исполнении трех маньяков от техники вылилась в несколько последовательных глубоких модернизаций модели и плавно перешла в конструирование почти с нуля) стоил того, чтобы им управляли лучшие. Впрочем, пока новый покоритель небес находился на стадии прототипа беспилотного, парил мозги конструкторам и центральному процессору Станции, регулярно выдавал запредельные характеристики целых три с половиной секунды, после чего разваливался на произвольное число обломков. "Блохи" ловило целое отделение, да и сам Люк кое-что подсказывал. Например, стоило бы попробовать посадить в кабину прототипа испытателя, человек всегда заметит больше дроида, особенно если он еще и одаренный. Хатта с два! Вместо обуздания птиц небесных пришлось выслушивать мнение о себе (весьма пространное и нецензурное) непосредственного начальства (и принесло же Лорда не вовремя!), а потом еще и вытирать собой пол в тренировочном зале. Хотя тут-то Люк ничего против не имел. Ладно хоть стандартную модель можно было в любой момент брать в ангаре на предмет погонять. Отдельные записные остряки именовали люковы полеты краш-тестом, но это уж было явным преувеличением.

\- Как ты там, лорд Скайуокер? - осведомился подошедший техник. - Опять?

\- Ага. Стоит прерваться, а то я скоро буду искать неполадки в камере заднего вида, - пошутил Люк. Множественные ощущения собственной техноморфности были частым явлением среди испытателей "Ультимы". К счастью, проходили они быстро и без последствий, а потому являлись любимой темой шуток сектора "нерф-двенадцать".

Рабочая поверхность, слава Силе, была прочной достаточно, чтобы не треснуть от падения на нее отрубившейся тушки, так что параметры записались.

\- Это вообще что-то левое, Мэтт, - сказал Люк. - Я и двух минут в режиме не выдержал. Надо попробовать сдвинуть по четвертой оси.

\- А не по третьей?

\- По третьей двигали. Там равновесие не стыкуется от слова "вообще". Верх - это низ, повороты горько-зеленые, хочется сблевать, а нечем. Хоть бы торпеды привесили. Я бы их экстренно сбросил.

\- Ну ты даешь! И на этом планируется летать нормальным людям, - засмеялся Мэтт.

\- Более того, оно даже получается, только недолго.

\- И однократно! - Мэтт обнял Люка за плечи и аккуратно начал выпихивать из рабочей зоны. "Можно подумать, я против" - подумал Люк, направляясь наружу. Все равно, прототип, которым пытались управлять шевелением мысли, дроиды-ремонтники уже начали разбирать и тестировать.

Может быть, дело как раз в том, что управление, по сути было дистанционным, продвинутой разновидностью летного тренажера? Разум не мог осознать глубины подключения и выдавал реакцию "остановите шаттл, я сойду", а стоит посадить реального пилота в реальный корабль... Люк вздохнул. У него с предвидением весьма хреново, но тут он может с точностью до содержания хаттеза в речи предсказать реакцию отца. Да и Лорд Реван, несомненно, что-то такое скажет неодобрительное.

Люк глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая сознание. На границах разума привычно клубилась ласковая Тьма, громада Звездной Кузницы туманила чувства, заставляла воспринимать Силу через призму странно-упорядоченной, безумно древней и, несомненно, живой конструкции. Искры живых разумных едва заметно мерцали в секторах крыльев, переливались далекой туманностью в центральном ядре станции. Коротко полыхнул отец, выдавая в Силу импульс-приветствие. Люк шмыгнул носом и по-мальчишески улыбнулся, у него все никак не получалось привыкнуть. Сначала, что отец просто есть, проявляется холодным дыханием овеществленной Тьмы за его спиной, впечатляя (на самом деле пугая до мокрых подштанников) радикально настроенных темных. Заставляет нервно дергаться даже Ревана. Ситхи прекрасно знали технику безопасности в применении к мертвым Темным Лордам, но отец быть безопасным не хотел, и с удовольствием доводил свое мнение до всех, кто не успевал вежливо удрать.

А потом был полет на Коррибан, в скрытую часть долины, тогда Люк уже сам понял, почему отца боялись... Люковой силы духа в присутствии Владык Ситхов хватало только на почтительное молчание, всю дипломатию взял на себя Лорд Реван. Мертвые смотрели на мальчишку-джедая и смеялись непонятно чему, но помочь согласились. И был Круг Силы, тихое пение на древнем ситхене, сплеталась не уступающая в сложности нейронной сети техника. Уже утерянная живыми, но еще не забытая. Тогда из затейливо вычерченной на камне фигуры вышел человек лет тридцати на вид, и долго стоял, вспоминая, как дышать. Последняя степень Темного Исцеления. Способ воплотить призрака. Если его все еще ждут по ту сторону, если он хочет жить не меньше, чем в момент смерти, когда выгрызал у Силы право не раствориться в бесконечном круговороте рождений и смертей. Если идет Лорд, ведет Лорд и якорем служит - тоже Лорд. Люку запаса хватило, Фридон Надд изрядно заскучал без сложных задач, так что сейчас Энакин Скайуокер, Лорд Дарт Вейдер планомерно осваивал Звездную Кузницу, технические особенности этого времени, а также собственное тело. Последнее - с особенным энтузиазмом.

"Хорошо, что здесь безопасно" - подумал Люк, улыбаясь потолку. - "Никакие джедаи-диверсанты не пролезут, их естественный фон Кузницы приплющит еще на подлете. А то сейчас отца не заставит надеть доспехи даже приказ, завизированный всеми Лордами Коррибана".

В этом месте и времени броню таскали все, кто хоть как-то связывал свою жизнь с космосом и войной. В крайнем случае, мундир, удивительно похожий на серую форму Первой Галактической Империи. Люк толком не знал, было ли это подражанием со стороны Императора Палпатина, или же Лорды двух далеких эпох считали красивым и подходящим для своей армии почти одинаковые варианты независимо друг от друга. Что уж там, летный комбинезон самого Люка вполне мог выдержать с десяток попаданий из бластера, взрыв гранаты поблизости, при надетом шлеме был герметичен… от тяжелой кортозисной брони ему кое-как удалось отказаться хотя бы в условно безопасных местах вроде станции. Впрочем, пока Скайуокер совершенно не собирался покидать Звездную Кузницу.

Сейчас он мог сказать со всей определенностью: куда там Звезде Смерти! В определенном смысле Сидиус так и остался неудачливым подражателем великим деяниям прошлого. Шар некогда сгоревшей у Явина станции легко поместился бы между трех исполинских «крыльев» Кузницы, а ведь это была только административно-исследовательская часть: колоссальные механизмы, способные создать немаленький флот из вещества звезды, бесконечные стапеля, доки, ангары и склады располагались именно по периметру «крыльев». Принцип работы преобразователей энергии так расшифровать и не смогли, а поначалу не очень-то и пытались. Опаска потерять Кузницу перевесила исследовательскую страсть даже у неугомонного Лорда Ревана. Удалось только рассчитать некоторые закономерности в потреблении энергии звезды.  
Мало того, невероятное творение древних было еще и живым! Потому что ни у одного одаренного не повернулся бы язык назвать Звездную Кузницу просто станцией. Если существо чувствует Силу, может ей оперировать, не суть важно, как – значит, оно живое. Ну, или призрак хотя бы. Списать все странности проживания и работы в секторах лабораторий ядра на мощную энергетическую аномалию как-то не получалось даже у завзятых скептиков. Люк, привыкший к самым разнообразным проявлениям Силы, от чудесных до ужасных, даже и не пытался. Что уж, сам такой.

Люк вздохнул и отклеился от перил. Глубоко внизу, в технической шахте посвистывал ветер, изрядно приправленный Силой и запахом смазочного масла. Видимо, парой уровней ниже велись профилактические работы. Смешно получалось. Никто толком не знал, зачем на орбитальных терминалах и космических станциях такие необоснованно большие вентиляционные шахты. Еще в Восстании они не однажды служили широкой дорогой для диверсантов Альянса, были причиной многих бед. Люк было смеялся над странной прихотью конструкторов Империи, не понимая смысла такого решения. Теперь, видя бесконечно странное творение древних, можно было предположить, откуда у сарлакка растут щупальца. Под легким ветерком быстро и незаметно уходили тошнота, головная боль и прочие прелести, которыми неизменно прерывается и заканчивается рабочий день испытателя «Ультимы».

Судя по показаниям хронометра, обед уже начался, и Люк поспешил к ближайшему лифту. Даже самый выносливый одаренный вынужден пользоваться ими, иначе просто не успеет и останется голодным. Тем более, глупо тратить Силу на то, что может сделать обычная техника. Люк про себя хихикнул: тщательно взращиваемую лень и пофигизм не всегда удавалось преодолевать. Впрочем, Лорд Реван, которого это качество безмерно раздражало, борьбы не прекращал, используя самые нечестные способы и подлые удары. То интересную задачу не по профилю подкинет, то в тренировочном зале с десятком ситхов запрет. И поди им докажи, что у тебя проекты стоят и инженерное образование до сих пор не получено!

В столовой было почти пусто для такого времени, только техники из «нерф-одиннадцать» допивали компот за угловым столом. Еще бы, их усовершенствование систем охлаждения не требует расстройства вестибулярной системы как непременного образа жизни.

\- Как обычно и два компота? – проскрипел дроид-повар.

Люк только кивнул: говорить не хотелось. Чувство покоя и гармонии в последние месяцы часто накатывало волнами, заставляя замереть, наслаждаясь правильностью происходящего. Тянуло прижмуриться и млеть корабельным фелинксом, греясь в потоке Силы, в невидимом солнце Станции. Реальность жестока: вместо блаженной медитации пришлось брать поднос с раздатки и тащить на ближайший стол. Еще парой минут спустя в столовую влетел запыхавшийся Нихс, заставив хрупкое равновесие окончательно расплескаться по краю сознания. Темные одаренные не скрывают свою силу в месте, которое считают домом. А бедному джедаю только и остается, что вздыхать над котлетой…

\- Я не опоздал!! – из дроида-повара в очередной раз попытались вытрясти душу, сокровища раката и три добавки. Первых двух несчастное создание «Мантелл-дроид Корп» отродясь не имело, а насчет последнего в базовых программах были зашиты четкие указания.

\- Нихс, кончай мучить беззащитных, - окликнул Люк. – Согласно определению добавки, дроид не выдаст ее тебе, пока ты не съешь стандартную порцию.

\- Этот кусок бракованной дюрастали прекрасно знает, сколько я съедаю. Мог бы отдать все сразу, а не за три подхода, - фыркнул Нихс, приземляясь на соседний стул.

\- Это противоречит его программе, - в который раз объяснил Скайуокер. – Ты можешь попросить увеличенную порцию вместо добавки.

\- Да знаю я! Просто хочу дожать занудную жестянку.

Люк только пожал плечами. Нихс – хороший человек, а его заскоки насчет пожрать и некоторая дурная упертость… так он еще легко отделался.

Во всей огромной куче преимуществ, которые давала Звездная Кузница своему обладателю, не могло не затесаться маленькой, но очень опасной особенности. При долгом нахождении на станции Тьма, незримо пропитывающая все сектора ядра и массивы «крыльев», проникала в сознание. Проходила ГЭБ, как невесело шутил Реван. Тьма Звездной Кузницы пропитывала разум ситха и что-то изменяла по своему загадочному разумению, постепенно и необратимо. Устоять могли немногие. Это можно было заметить, это можно было отследить… но в годы становления Империи Ревана психологов на космические станции по штату не полагалось. Обоснуйся в системе Лехона джедаи, они (случись им такая прихоть жить именно в самом сердце Тьмы) тоже могли бы отследить неладное в поведении товарищей, но ситхи, с их индивидуализмом и конкуренцией что-то замечали слишком поздно. Так Малак из лорда и друга стал предателем и падшим, еще несколько многообещающих одаренных годились только на опыты. Поэтому сейчас на Звездной Кузнице работали в основном обычные разумные, благо, маньяков от науки и техники хватало всегда. Им-то ничего не грозило, кроме необычных ощущений. А ситхи, желающие здесь остаться, первые месяцы были под плотным наблюдением наставника из старожилов, психолога, дроидов-шпионов и вообще всех окружающих. По счастью, окончательно отсеивались немногие. Вот и Нихс, хотя и обзавелся привычкой сметать со стола все, что не приклеено, место получил. Он часто шутил, что в сектор, занимающийся исследованием питающих систем Звездной Кузницы, его направили психологи, по приколу. «И не лень же было бежать через пол-Станции, чтобы пообедать в хорошей компании» - подумал Люк. Ему было подобное непривычно: разумные, которых можно было бы назвать друзьями еще в своем времени, чаще всего были далеко и в опасности. Или близко и в опасности, но тогда не было столовой. В предполагаемые закономерности распределения энергии при задействовании на веществе звезды гравизахватов Люк не вслушивался – знал, что поймет едва ли половину. Увы, Новая Надежда Альянса, Последний Джедай, магистр Скайуокер… все эти громкие титулы не предполагали знания высшей математики, инженерного дела, физики и теории силовых взаимодействий. Татуинское детство помогало в практике, но на полноценного инженера Люк пока не тянул. В то время, как его отец с головой погрузился в конструирование истребителей и прочих малых кораблей, параллельно таща на себе некоторые административные задачи, Скайуокер ограничился работой летчика-испытателя. Это оказалось до смешного похожим на исполнение мечты: безграничные полеты, лихие кульбиты, уважение окружающих и отсутствие необходимости кого-то убивать. И семья, да… Правда, потом его направили в «Ультиму», но даже пакости собственного восприятия экспериментального интерфейса картину портили незначительно. А уж возиться с железками, подкручивая по вдохновению все неправильно торчащее, Люк всегда обожал. К интуиции одаренных здесь относились серьезно, не то, что в Альянсе, когда Люка частенько заставляли вернуть все как было и не портить ценную технику. Людей портить, видимо, было можно.

\- …знаешь, это немного похоже на Высасывание Силы, ну, по векторному распределению, - продолжал Нихс.

\- Не-а, - протянул Люк, которому пришло в голову немного отомстить за засорение мозгов зубодробительными терминами, – не знаю! Я же джедай, мне такие страшные темные техники знать не положено.

И улыбнулся как мог пакостно. В первые месяцы на Звездной Кузнице за такое поведение часто прилетало от Лорда, но сейчас уже все привыкли, от джедая не шарахались и прибить не пытались, разве что смотрели иногда изумленно. Вот и Нихс только заулыбался еще шире, предложил научить полезному навыку.

\- Твой полезный навык легко заменяется тутаминисом, не имеющим опасных последствий вроде совершенно случайного падения во Тьму, - покачал головой Люк. Ну не объяснять же, что бывший ученик Дарта Сидиуса вполне в курсе и при нужде даже воспроизвести сможет. За все годы нужда не наступала ни разу, чему Люк был очень рад. Кто же виноват, что у Скайуокеров такой резерв, фамильного размера, можно сказать? Да и скорость восстановления не подкачала.

«Увы, шокировать общественность в лице Нихса и трех техников не получилось. Даже дроид-повар не удивлен» - подытожил про себя Люк, направляясь к выходу. Кивнул на прощание товарищу, машинально отбил в сторону легкий Силовой Толчок (ситхи вообще любят такие внезапные проверки бдительности) и направился к себе. Его ждали лекции по физике и математике: сессия в Имперском Инженерном уже не за горами. Увы или ура, но поступление по блату, а именно по поручительству Лорда Ревана означает только повышенное внимание к результатам перспективного молодого дарования.

Из бокового коридора повеяло Тьмой, будто тяжелый плащ лег на плечи, заставляя выпрямиться и непроизвольно всплеснуть Силой. Вейдер остановился чуть слева, загородив путь к секторам исследователей.

\- Лорд Вейдер, - скрыть поклоном пульсирующую в висках радость Люку опять не удалось. И ведь не мальчик уже, скоро сорок, а расклеивается при виде отца, как будто по-прежнему на Татуине и встречает корабли. Захотелось подойти ближе, обнять и зависнуть, не обращая внимания на лордство, солидный уже возраст и прочие мелочи… ситх мелочами тоже не озаботился, Люка прихватили за плечи, окутали Силой в концентрации, способной убить среднего одаренного и повели куда-то решительно мимо рабочего места.

\- Отец, - спохватился Люк через три, кажется, коридора. – Куда мы идем?

Вейдер покосился на сына и чему-то слегка усмехнулся.

\- Лорд Реван поручил мне задание, сын… - ситх медленно, со вкусом тянул слова, наслаждаясь моментом. – Очень важное задание. Я бы сказал, определяющее важное.

Люк состроил привычно-благостное лицо «а я джедай и не колышет».

\- Видимо, оно как-то связано со мной.

\- Ты прав, сын. Лорд Реван тобой недоволен.

Люк вопросительно приподнял бровь. Говорить было неохота.

\- Ты не проявляешь усердия в постижении Силы, а Лорду Ситхов не пристало каждый раз, когда у него есть немного бесценного времени для тренировок, вылавливать аппрентиса в космосе или вытаскивать из-за датападов с физикой. Я уж не говорю про недра механизмов и испорченных дроидов.

\- И поэтому… - с интересом продолжил Люк.

\- …и поэтому Лорд Реван поручил все вышеперечисленное мне, - кивнул Вейдер. – Я уверен, что смогу должным образом тебя мотивировать, да и на Станции нахожусь постоянно.

Что-то для подчиненного, нагруженного непосильной задачей, от Вейдера слишком мощно тянуло удовлетворением.

Люк широко улыбнулся и прижался чуть ближе. Интересно, отец понял? Все-таки манипулированию и интригам их учил один и тот же мастер… Школу Дарта Сидиуса не стоит недооценивать даже Темным Лордам. «Та-ак, а чья это изначально была интрига?» - внезапно подумал Люк и даже слегка споткнулся. Отец взъерошил ему волосы на затылке, отвлекая от обескураживающих мыслей.

«В конце концов, оно и неважно. Даже если это была пресловутая Воля Силы, я не побрезгую воспользоваться результатом».


End file.
